


One MRE at a Time

by moriya



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>murryan asked: Hi.. You asked for prompts. Dunno if I am doing this right (just imagine John Sheppard on tumblr and you have your level of computer aptitude) the . Anyhoo... John and Rodney on their first date on one of the secluded balconies. Is this ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One MRE at a Time

Did you take Chaya here?" Rodney asked grudgingly. "

John was exasperated, when was Rodney going to let that one go? 

"Do you really want to talk about her on our first date?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney shook his head, acting like a child that was told to stop saying nonsense. John smiled with great care. As much of a pain in the ass that Rodney was, John was well on his way to falling for him and he knew it. He also knew he should be worried. He should, by all rights, be freaking out right now. But, loving Rodney Mckay was nothing new to him. He loved him for years, as a friend, and this new development of their relationship, is simply them deepening their already existing friendship to a much deeper level. And John? He was more than alright with it.

"I brought you your favorite MRE," John offered.

Rodney's face lighted up at the promise and he reached out his hands as if asking for the promised treats.

In moments like that, John had to physically restrain himself from kissing Rodney.

"If I knew that all I have to do to make you put out is to give you a snack, I would have done it years ago." John joked.

Rodney blushed, "You don't have to do anything more other than be you."

John couldn't help the happy smile that took over his face. This date was a long time coming one and though he joked with Rodney about it all being just to make him have sex with him, it wasn't why he did it all. The truth is he loves Rodney. He has been for a long time. And he would win Rodney's heart, one MRE at a time, if need be.


End file.
